


out of the darkness

by rattyjol



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: /is a bitter star trek fan forever, Bumpercar Cabbagepatch, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco remembers a movie from another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by reeby10 at comment_fic LJ: [The Flash (TV), Cisco Ramon, he remembers a movie that doesn't exist in their universe](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/649009.html?thread=87734321#t87734321)

"Hey, Barry." Cisco raps on the doorway to one of the little side labs. Barry's swinging moodily in a spinny chair, wearing a Star Labs sweatshirt—how many of those has he stolen now? Whatever, Cisco has, like, six of them at home—and looking like someone's just stepped on his puppy. "You wanna come hatewatch Into Darkness with me? We can throw popcorn at Crumplesnatch's pasty face. Always cheers me up."

Barry laughs a little, tilts his head to the side. "What?"

"You know, Into Darkness. The new Star Trek movie?"

"Dude, there hasn't been a new Star Trek movie since, like, 2002."

"Huh." Cisco scrunches his nose. "Really?"

"I mean, I think so. I probably would have noticed." Barry flashes to the nearest computer and back. (Showoff.) "Nope. Is this a parallel universe thing?"

"Must be." Cisco hums thoughtfully. "Well, can't say I'm disappointed. Gotta admit Chris Pine was pretty, though."

Barry's looking amused and bemused. (Cisco's always thought that _bemused_ should encompass amusement automatically, but whatever, it's not like he's in charge of the English language.) At least the guy looks a little bit less like an abandoned kitten in the rain now. "Sure."

"Wait, okay, but you at least know who Barnacles Crabbypants is, though, right?"

"Um— who?"

"Wait, I'm not sure I even remember his real name— Benedict Cumberpatch? Cumberbatch. Him."

Barry shakes his head. "Nope. Sorry, man."

"Oh my god. No, don't be sorry, oh man. No reboot, no Candypatch? This is the greatest day of my life."


End file.
